custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: A New Hero
BIONICLE: A New Hero, also known as BIONICLE 4 and BIONICLE: Hero Factory is the fourth and final film in the 2nd BIONICLE film series, and is the first of a new story arc that takes place after the defeat of Makuta Teridax. Synopsis The film opens without narration in an Earth city in 2120. The screen zooms in on a typical club. Inside, robots that greatly resemble Matoran are serving humans drinks. Suddenly, the wall corrodes, and the humans scramble. Outside in the sky, a dropship marked with the word "HFac" is being piloted by a blue Agori-like robot. The robot radios someone, saying: "Corroder just struck Main Street; send in the Rookie Squadron." Soon, three more dropships arrive on scene, and each lets down a Toa-like robot. They are Blaze, and Breez, Surge. They pursue the villain known as Corroder through the streets of the city, quickly overpowering him with their Elemental Powers. Blaze cuts off Corroder's arms — his source of corrosive acid — and the drop ship nets the villain. "You must be Von Nebula's latest toy," says Breez. Corroder is taken in for questioning. When asked why he attacked, he replies that he was ordered to stir up the humans, make them uneasy. Blaze asks what Von Nebula (who is revealed to have been terrorizing the Earth for the past three years) is up to, and who he is. Corroder refuses, so Surge uses his power to shock him. He admits that he doesn't know, but does know where to find Nebula. Corroder is taken to prison, while the three heroes return to base. There, they meet the alpha team, consisting of the leader Stormer, of Ice, Bulk, of Earth, and Stringer, of Stone. Blaze tells the three about Von Nebula's location. Stormer advises the rookies to stay behind, because they have little experience. The Alpha Team departs, leaving Blaze angered. A robot named Rich greets the rookies. Blaze asks Rich why his team cannot go. Rich replies: "You see, if it were me in charge, I would let you go with them. I mean, come on, Unity is a virtue. Too bad I'm just a mechanic." Surge pipes up and says: "Unity? I thought the virtues were like love, joy, peace, happiness...you know, all that jazz!" "It seems we have forgotten what had come to pass 100 years ago," Rich mutters to himself. The screen then zooms out on Earth and rapidly speeds to outside of the Solar System. It goes on to the Wall of Stars, to the surface of Spherus Magna. As all this is happening, we hear a narration from Turaga Vakama: "Gathered friends, and listen once again to the legend of the BIONICLE. Makuta was dead, his body fallen to the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Alas, Mata Nui has left us to rebuild our society, and rebuilt it we have. Once finished, we sent the dear Toa Mahri to explore the universe, following the Great Spirit's example. The Toa returned bearing news that they had shared our technology with an alien race called the "humans". Finally, another world has protection against any that try to rise up like the Makuta. As for us, we have sent our thirteen Toa to the four corners of our world, should any try to uprise..." A Kolhii match between Takanuva and Jaller, Hahli and Gali, and Pohatu and Malum is going on. Takanuva is taken aside by Makuta Miserix. Miserix says: "Takanuva, it's Ahkmou' he's been acting stranger than usual." "I'll look into it," replies the Toa. "Come, Jaller." We are then taken to the prison in the New Pit. Hydraxon greets the two Toa and Miserix, and shows them to Ahkmou's chamber. The treacherous Po-Matoran is seen huddled in a corner, muttering incomprehensible words to himself. Miserix gets his attention by tapping on the bars. Ahkmou is startled and attentive. Takanuva asks what is making the Matoran act up like this. Hydraxon replies that Ahkmou was muttering things about Teridax invading his mind and telling him to do things like find a way out and get the Kraahkan. Ahkmou confirms this. Jaller scoffs at the idea, but Miserix thinks there could be more to this. Ahkmou elaborates: "He's pestering me; I can hear his voice in my mind, telling me to bring him back! He tells me that after he's done with Spherus Magna, he's going for that planet you explored once. AWWWWWW! Get out of my head, I will never do as you say! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Takanuva demands to know the location of the Mask of Shadows. Hydraxon tells him that only Turaga Vakama, Tahu, and Helryx know its location. Back on Earth, villains Thunder, Rotor, XPlode, and Meltdown are attacking a NASA site preparing to launch a shuttle to Mars. The rookies arrive before Thunder can kill an operative. A brief skirmish ensues. In the end, XPlode is killed when Surge shocks his spikes into explosion. The other three villains are pushed back by the heroes. Meanwhile, Takanuva is speaking with Vakama, wanting to know where the Kraahkan is. Vakama reluctantly hands the Toa a key to a room that holds the mask. Easter Egg After the credits, Order of Mata Nui ships are seen headed for Earth. Cast Hero Factory *'Dave Foley' as William Blaze *'Anne Hathaway' as Natalie Breez *'James Arnold Taylor' as Mark Surge *'Hank Azaria' as Preston Stormer *'Corey Burton' as Duncan Bulk *'John Ratzenburger' as Jimi Stringer *'Tom Kenny' as Pilot *'Mark Ryan' as Rich Villains *'Andy Serkis' as Corroder *'Nicholas Cage' as XPlode *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Rotor *'Seth MacFarlane' as Thunder *'Dylan Baker' as Meltdown Order of Mata Nui *'Christopher Plummer' as Vakama *'Elijah Wood' as Takanuva *'Zac Efron' as Jaller *'Scott McNeil' as Hydraxon *'Michael Caine' as Miserix *'Ashley Eckstein' as Hahli *'Helena Bonham-Carter' as Gali *'Ian McKlellen' as Pohatu *'Dog Chapman' as Malum Brotherhood of Makuta *'Andy Serkis' as Ahkmou Sequel Michael Bay expressed much enthusiasm for a sequel, stating that the BIONICLE would come to Earth. He also confirmed an appearance from Hugo Weaving as Nektann. After much questioning from fans if the films would return to being traditional BIONICLE, Bay replied: "Yes, in the sixth film, but for the next film, we need to tie up all the loose ends in this film." The sequel was titled BIONICLE: Mask of Shadows, but was retitled into BIONICLE: New World. Simultaneously with revealing the new title, Bay passed directorial duties to Jon Favreau. The film has since been cancelled, and the series will be remade starting with BIONICLE (2010 film).